The Other Side
by 37butterflies
Summary: The Guardians felt angry and betrayed when Jack Frost returned with his teeth and without Baby Tooth, especially Bunnymund. He looked angry enough to physically hurt Jack, so he could feel the same pain he felt then. What if he had? *based off of a post I saw on Tumblr, but can't seem to find again*
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is my first story here and I'm not sure how I did. Let me know if I ever get OOC or something. Thank you and enjoy :).**

—

When Pitch's Nightmares destroyed Easter, leaving the crushed shells of millions of brilliantly colored eggs in the tunnels under the earth in their wake, it hurt everyone. North, Tooth, and Bunny had fought hard to try and defend the little eggs, but they were severely outnumbered and overpowered. It might have been different if Sandy had been there, and it definitely would have been with Jack.

As much as Bunny hated to admit it, the kid was strong.

However he could only hope that Jack swooped in with Baby Tooth to save Easter as the Nightmares mercilessly slaughtered every last one of Bunny's precious eggs. He never did.

Once the battle was over and the Nightmares retreated, Bunny tried to stay positive. "Come on then, there's gotta be some eggs around," Bunny called as he took off down the tunnel. He hopped as fast as he could back to the warren, feet crunching on the already broken eggshells. He didn't even wait up for the others; he couldn't waste any time.

By the time North and Tooth came stumbling into the warren, he had already made a few eggs. They weren't perfect, but they'd do. Bunny was so focused, rushing around to the different painting stations, that he didn't even hear the two other Guardians approach.

"Oh, Bunny," Tooth said, placing a hand on the Pooka's shoulder, "we're so sorry."

Bunny turned around, eyes wide and frantic. He laughed half heartedly, "Sorry? Don't be sorry, mate. I got some eggs right here. They aren't perfect, but if we get them to the surface the kids'll love 'em."

Tooth just gave a sad smile and nodded, trying to be supportive. North came up next to her, wearing the same sad expression.

"Bunny, I don't think—"

"No, North, these'll do the trick. I'm sure of it." Bunny wasn't sure of anything. The eggs were rather sloppy, and there were not nearly enough to hide for all of the children, but Bunny was convinced, however, that if he got a few eggs out on the surface, some children would still believe. Hope was still there.

—

Once Bunny was on the surface, witnessing with his own eyes the broken hearted children searching for the eggs that never made it, his small amount of confidence began to shrivel. A few moments later he found himself back where he was a few minutes ago, with Tooth's hand on his shoulder.

But Bunny was lost in his mind. The children don't believe anymore; there's no more hope, he felt it when that kid walked right through him, like he wasn't even there.

North's voice broke him out of his trance, "Jack, where were you?"

Jack.

Bunny was filled with rage. He had never been so angry in his life. Not even the incident in '68 could compare to the anger he felt now towards the teen. From the beginning, from even before the beginning, he never trusted Jack. Why had he tried to accept him into the group? Did he think the teen could change from his troublemaker ways?

"That is why you weren't here," Bunny heard North say angrily, "you were with Pitch?"

Bunny stood and stalked over to where the group was. North looked just as angry as he sounded, and Tooth looked distraught. Then there was Jack. His back was to Bunny and he started speaking, shaking his head,

"No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Bunny couldn't believe it. Jack hadn't been there to help in the fight because he was with the enemy, only thinking of helping himself, not of helping the others. Now, in Bunny's eyes, he was enemy.

"He has to go," Bunny says, looking at North and Tooth to agree. As Jack turned around, his eyes filled with despair, but Bunny just glared back coldly. He shouldn't have been so stupid to trust Jack. The Winter Spirit had always been known for causing trouble and acting out for his own amusement. Bunny should've seen this betrayal coming. It shouldn't be a surprise.

"What?" Jack breathed, stunned, as if he couldn't imagine why he was being cast off.

That was the last straw. The fact that this stupid kid couldn't comprehend why the Guardians didn't want him around set Bunnymund over the edge.

He balled his fists and rushed at Jack. "We should never have trusted you!" Bunny yelled.

Then he struck Jack.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really wanted to get this out before I lost Internet again (only for a little while though.) I hope it's just as sufficient as the first one :). Enjoy!**

—

Even before his paw made contact with Jack's cheek, Bunnymund knew he had made a mistake. A strangled cry escaped Jack's mouth as he was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow, staff flying from his hand. Tooth gasped and flew to Jack's side, kneeling down next to him. He sat up, holding his cheek.

Bunny was so shocked that he had lost control of his anger, let his feeling of betrayal get the better of him, that he just stared down at Jack, completely dumbfounded. The anger was completely gone now, and when his and Jack's eyes met, what replaced it was regret and realization.

Jack was only a kid, in the physical sense and the immortal sense. He was in his teens, still easily considered a child in most cultures, but he was also the youngest of the Guardians. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and The Easter Bunny had been around for a lot longer than Jack Frost, bringing their memories, wonder, and hope with them. Compared to them, Jack was still a young child.

A child.

Bunnymund had just struck a child. That was the worst part about this. Sure hitting a supposed friend was bad, Bunny had had plenty of tiffs in the past with his fellow Guardians that he had felt remorseful over, but the difference was that Jack was a kid. The Easter Bunny's job as a Guardian was to protect children, to keep them safe from harm. It was the oath he had taken centuries ago.

It was the oath he had just broken.

He looked at Jack and saw the scared looked of a little kid, eyes wide and brimming with tears. He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say or do.

Tooth was next to Jack, holding his face in her hands, "are you alright, Jack?"

"Bunny," North whispered, still completely stunned at what had just happened.

The Pooka broke his stare from Jack's to look at the Russian. He looked helplessly at North, then turned back the Jack, who had pushed Tooth away and was reaching for his staff.

"Jack, I—," Bunny started, taking a step towards the young spirit, trying to reach out to him.

Jack quickly grabbed his staff and turned around, aiming it at Bunnymund. Their eyes met again, this time the betrayal evident in the white haired boy's eyes.

"Don't—," Jack ordered, voice shaking from holding back tears, "don't touch me." A few tenses moments passed, Jack's stare never breaking from Bunny's.

"Listen, kid, I didn't mean to—,"

"I should never have trusted you," Jack said breathlessly, before turning and jumping into the air, being whisked away by the wind.

North called after him, "Jack! Wait, come back!" But it was too late, Jack was gone, leaving behind a trail of snowflakes dancing in the breeze.

—

The second Jack was out of sight, North spun around to Bunny, "I can't believe you!" he yelled, raising his hand now. The Easter Spirit flinched, but before he could strike, Tooth swooped in to intervene,

"North, please!" she said, floating between him and his target, arms outstretched, "let's not make this any worse."

After a beat of hesitation, North sighed angrily, lowering his hand. "I can't believe you, Bunny. We have one rule as Guardians, and you have broken it."

"I—I know, but," Bunnymund knew whatever he had to say wouldn't change what he had done. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to say he was sorry a thousand times over, but the words had stuck in his throat. Jack, their strongest ally, was gone. Now they were down two fighters, and with Pitch's Nightmares growing stronger, they would be no match for him.

Tooth sighed, not trying to hide the tears. Bunny tried to imagine how she was feeling. First her palace was attacked, all but one of her little fairies were taken, and now even Baby Tooth was gone, and so was Jack.

Bunnymund felt helpless. Both North and Tooth were looking at him like he was a stranger, or a criminal. He might as well have been. Bunny didn't know what to do. The shame he felt was making him dizzy; his mind was reeling. His instincts were kicking in; he needed to run away, to escape the overwhelmingly disappointed and distraught gazes of his peers.

So that's what he did.

He turned away from his friends, ashamed, and fled.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure I like this one (it's only chapter 2 but whatever.) I did a few drafts of this one and tried to stick to what actually happened with a few minor changes. Hope it's okay? Enjoy!**

—

"Bunny, no! Wait!" Tooth cried, starting to fly after him, but North grabbed her arm. She turned frantically to him, fighting him, hitting him, trying to break free, but to no avail. The mighty Russian held firm, and when Tooth knew she couldn't escape his grip, she collapsed into him, sobbing, "please come back."

"I know, Tooth, I know," North said soothingly, "it's alright." He was well aware of the pain Tooth must be going through. Of course they were all deeply affected when Pitch killed Sandy, but Tooth loosing her palace and her fairies was a personal blow. And now with Jack and Bunny gone, it seemed like her world was falling apart. But this was North's world, too, a world they shared.

Tooth continued to cry, mumbling incoherent words in between sobs. After several minutes of this, and when North felt she had calmed down a little, he pulled her out of the hug

He met her eyes, teary and bloodshot. "Listen to me, Tooth," he whispered, making sure she held his gaze, "we must stay strong. Sandy would want that, no? We need to figure out way to set things right."

Tooth sniffled and wiped her eyes, and, eventually, she nodded.

"Good. Now," he said walking to retrieve his swords, which were stuck in the ground a few yards away, "we should probably—"

He stopped, hearing something crunch under his boot. Picking up his foot, he saw something small and red pressed into the ground. When North crouched down to retrieve the object, he found a tiny wooden figure with large blue eyes. It was the center of his Russian nesting doll set, the one he had given to Jack; it was his center.

"Jack," he whispered, realizing the teen must have dropped it when he flew off. He turned back to the fairy, who had sunk to her knees in the grass, "we need to find Jack. Try to get him to come back."

"But Bunny—,"

"Will be fine," North said reassuringly. He knew the Australian rabbit could handle himself and that he needed to be on his own for awhile, to sort things out. "He is big boy."

—

Bunnymund took off as fast as he could. He refused to have his friends catch up to him. He needed to be alone. He needed to take in what had happened. He needed to think about what he'd done.

He hopped out of the park and turned left down a busy street. The sidewalk was packed with people going about their day, but Bunny just charged through them. He figured if no one believed anymore, he had no reason to avoid the people shuffling by. Plus the feeling of the bodies phasing through him sent a shock of pain that was helping clear his head.

He was one for self-induced punishment.

He stopped abruptly at a corner, after going several blocks and taking several different turns, and listened carefully for his friends, making sure they had lost him. When he was satisfied they weren't anywhere near, he tapped his foot and opened a rabbit hole. As much as Bunny was worried about where Jack had gone, he needed to take his mind off of it. He needed to check on his warren.

—

Jack didn't know know where he was going; he was completely at the mercy of the wind. He had zoned out as he stared at the land that passed beneath him, completely lost in his mind. Pitch had tricked him and just when he thought he had become friends with the Guardians, especially Bunnymund, he lost them. Just when he and Bunny were starting to trust each other, Pitch framed Jack and Bunny had betrayed him. The young immortal had never imagined that this could happen. He had never felt more alone.

Once the land turned into open ocean, and the open ocean became scattered with icebergs, Jack snapped out of his daze and realized where he was. The South Pole.

He landed on an icy cliff overlooking the cold, dark ocean, waves crashing angrily below. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the tooth holder, but before he could do anything else, he heard a voice,

"I thought this might happen," Pitch said coolly, not too far behind Jack, "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

Jack whipped around, staff swinging wildly, a burst of frost shooting from it, "you don't understand anything!"

Pitch just blocked the attack, swinging his arm up to form a shield of Nightmare sand, "No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" A pause, as Jack closed the range between him and the Boogeyman and shot another volley of frost, only to again be deflected, "To not be believed in? To be beaten down?" He added lastly, yelling it louder to make sure Jack had heard.

He did hear, and Jack hesitated with his next attack, hand subconsciously moving to his face.

"That's right, Jack, I know what happened. Imagine how I feel, being many centuries older and spending many more centuries alone. And to think, all those years in the shadows I

thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong."

He looked into the eyes of this dark man before him, examining him, trying to read his thoughts.

Finally, Jack lowered his staff.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: another chapter I'm on the fence about. I'm trying to parallel my story with the events from the movie while still making them noticeably different. I just hope I'm not endi up too OoC. Enjoy nonetheless and Happy New Year!**

—

As Bunnymund hopped through the tunnel towards his warren, he looked down at all the shells that littered the floor. This year was his best year with the eggs, since his friends all helped. Even the stubborn Russian said Easter was more important than Christmas. Nobody knows how long Bunny had wanted to hear those words. Besides, he worked so much harder in a shorter amount of time than that old Spirit of Wonder.

Plus, he even met an adorable little girl. Generally, after the eggs are in place, The Easter Bunny can find some time to go around to different places and watch the children hunt for his precious little babies. Unfortunately, he can never really spend a lot of time with the kids, but the time he did spend, watching the childrens' faces light up, was definitely well spent.

And the time he had spent with Sophie, painting eggs and preparing for the day, was the best time he'd had in a while. She was hard not to love, a cute little ankle-biter like that. Everyone, Bunny especially, had taken to her instantly. When she fell asleep in his arms, and Jack offered to take her home, Bunny wished she didn't have to go.

Jack. He had promised to be fast with taking her home. They tried to warn him about Pitch, Bunny had even told him he was needed at the warren, but Jack insisted.

And look what happened, he used the time to get away and leave the Guardians vulnerable to Pitch's Nightmares. Jack traded Baby Tooth for his stupid tooth box; his sacred memories.

But something didn't seem right.

North had promised Jack his memories when they stopped Pitch. Also, Jack had saved the little tooth fairy, and he knew how much she meant to Tooth. Why would he make a foolish trade like that?

Something was definitely not right.

Bunnymund had to find Jack. He didn't know what he would do, or how Jack would react, but if maybe they could just talk, Bunny could apologize and convince the young spirit to return to their side.

Bunny knew this was a long shot. It would take a lot more than an apology to get Jack back, after what he had done. But he had to try something. They needed as much help as they could get with Sandy now gone, but Pitch wasn't going to win this one.

If he could find Jack, he might be able to solve everything, and save the children from Pitch. But he had to hurry, he could feel himself losing power.

Without another thought, Bunny changed direction, and took off down a different tunnel. He would be in Burgess in no time.

—

North and Tooth lost no time heading to where they thought Jack would go. The young winter spirit was always found in Burgess; it was the closest thing he had to a home. They had to move quickly, though, because they were getting weaker and weaker.

Father Christmas called his sleigh and in no time they began their journey

—

Pitch couldn't help but smile as the young Guardian lowered his staff. He had to choose his next words wisely.

"Jack," he said, spreading his arms, "we don't have to be alone. I believe in you."

Jack hesitated, Pitch's words taking hold. All he ever wanted was someone to believe in him; it was all he'd dreamed of for three hundred years. He thought the Guardians had believed, but that all went away when Bunny had struck him down without even hearing his side of the story. They didn't even get to let him explain what had happened, that it was a misunderstanding, that Pitch had made everything seem all wrong.

Jack took out his tooth holder from his pocket once again, examining the mischievous looking brown haired, brown eyed boy on the side. Finally, Jack sighed. He dropped the golden box into the snow. He had made his decision,

"Alright, but there's one thing you have to do first."

Pitch's smiled widened, "Anything."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Someone asked to make an animation out of this fic but I'm not sure if its legit because this is a fic about an animation. I don't knit oink know who you are send another message if you like :) Also, LtD, you may be on to something. Anyway enough of this here's the new chapter! I hope it's alright (again) because I've it read it about 7 times. Enjoy!**

—

Running into the two remaining Guardians in Burgess was something Bunny should have expected. What he didn't expect was a sleigh to come hurtling down towards him at blazing speed.

Bunny had popped up from his rabbit hole on Main Street. He wasn't sure where Jack would be; he just figured the white haired boy would be roaming around. Bunnymund thought he could start his search in the center, then end up on the outskirts of town at the frozen lake.

His search had barely begun before his ears pricked up. He heard the snorts of the reindeer and the commands of Saint Nicholas just in time to duck. The giant red sleigh flew incredibly low over Bunny's head before making its rough landing.

The Pooka ran over to his friends, "Oi, Tooth, North, y'alright?"

The two Guardians picked themselves up off of the floor of the sleigh and stumbled out to the street. Tooth's wings were beating weakly, just enough to keep her off of the ground, and North was lacking in his usual emanation of strength and spirit. Bunny could see it in his friends, and he was feeling it in himself; their powers were fading.

"Bunny!" Tooth gasped, floating unsteadily to the rabbit's side and embracing him. He returned the hug. North staggered over, obviously having trouble moving with his weight,

"Hello, friend, is good to see you."

Bunny chuckled, "same to you, mate." He broke from Tooth's hug, "lookin' for Jack, too?"

North nodded, "we have to hurry. I checked portable globe. The lights, they're going out." Bunnymund had assumed they would start to go out. With no more dreams, no more Tooth Fairy, and no more Easter, the children were beginning to not believe.

"Right, well, I— Ahh!" Bunny suddenly cried out, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt a weird surge go through him. It wasn't exactly pain, but it certainly wasn't enjoyable.

"Bunny? What's wrong?" Tooth asked, reaching out to him.

"I—I don't know," Bunny said. The sensation had come and gone, but there was a strange feeling left behind. "Let's just—,"

Before he could continue, the feeling surged through him again. Bunny doubled over and fell to his knees. The feeling was intensifying; it started out as the prickly feeling when a limb falls asleep, but now it felt like he was actually being stabbed. He tried to bite back a scream, but let out a small whimper instead.

"Bunny? Bunny! North!" Tooth cried, looking to the large Russian, "what's going on?"

North just stood, staring wide-eyed at his fellow Guardian who lay in a ball on the ground. Suddenly, blue light began to swirl around his friend. "Shostakovich," he mumbled. Santa Claus turned to look up at the moon. Was this really happening?

Bunny continued to convulse on the ground, making small whimpers of pain. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He screamed loudly, the noise echoing through the night. The blue light continued to swirl, eventually encasing The Easter Bunny completely. The two other Guardians looked on in horror.

After a few moments, the light began to swirl away from their friend. As it left, Bunny's six foot figure wasn't there.

—

Jack and the Nightmare King left Antarctica en route to the other side of the globe. Normally, the trip would have taken a while, even with the wind's help, but Pitch had a more effective way of travel.

The pair walked straight through a shadow.

It was a weird feeling, teleporting via shadow. Jack wasn't sure if he'd recommend it to anyone, but it was definitely quicker than flying.

When the two phased into the factory floor at Santoff Clausen, Jack felt a little bit ashamed. Seeing all of the yetis looking up at him while he stood atop the globe with the enemy, shocked and horrified at their new companion's change in side, made him uncomfortable.

Pitch didn't seem to care.

"You're all free to go," he called out, voice echoing through the room. "We won't be needing any Christmas presents this—Hey!" Pitch yelled after a yeti fled from the room. He turned to Jack, "get him."

Jack hesitated for a split second, then nodded and took off, chasing down the run away yeti. The furry beast bolted down a hallway and turned right into a room. Jack burst into the room, shooting a beam of ice at the yeti, just before he could hit a switch.

Jack walked over to face the creature. "Where were you heading?" He asked aloud, following the yeti's frozen outstretched arm to a button on a control panel. The panel extended around the entire room, buttons and lights of all different sizes everywhere. Jack examined the button that the yeti was about to hit. It was more of a lever than a button, but from the looks of it,

"An emergency switch?" the young spirit asked, turning back to the frozen creature. He looked into the eyes of the yeti, which were wide with fear, and possibly anger, and sighed.

"Ugh! I know! Don't look at me like that!" Jack groaned, jumping into the air. He landed on his staff, squatting and balancing on the curve of the shepherds hook, "I know what I'm doing."

—

Baby Tooth had never flown so fast in her life.

Despite being incredibly cold and weak and weighed down with Jack's tooth box, she was speeding towards her mama. She could feel herself losing her ability to fly, so she had to hurry; she didn't waste any time.

When Pitch released her from her shadowy prison, dropping her in the snow, it took her a moment to gain her bearings. Finally, she looked up, only to meet familiar icy blue eyes.

_Jack!_ She squeaked.

The white haired boy just looked down at her for a brief moment before looking away.

_Jack?_ She squeaked again.

"Very well, Jack Frost," Pitch said, completely ignoring the little fairy once she was out of his grasp, "we should pay a visit to the big man's shop, just for old time's sake. Plus," Pitch added, turning away from the teen and walking towards a shadow cast by a giant block of ice, "I have a feeling there's going to be a little light show for us."

Jack paused for a moment, still looking at the ground. "Baby Tooth, go," he whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt." He closed his eyes and joined Pitch, turning and looking back at Baby Tooth one last time before disappearing into the shadow.

_No!_ Baby Tooth cried, _What are you doing! Jack!_

But he was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not sure I like where this story is going, but I'll continue the path I'v started and see where it goes. :) enjoy!**

—

Easter was Jamie's favorite holiday. The feeling of searching for the eggs was such a thrill, and finding them was even better. It was a mystery every year as to where the eggs were, and Jamie loved mysteries.

But this year, when there were no eggs, Jamie was heartbroken.

He had always believed in the Easter Bunny, and the night the four Guardians woke him up in his room made him hold fast to his beliefs. He had seen everyone with his own eyes; the Tooth Fairy had come, and with her she brought Santa Claus, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny. They were so real and so much cooler than he thought.

But is friends just wrote it off as a dream.

He was laying in his bed, thinking about the encounter, remembering every detail like he had since the night happened.

_He had been anxious to try and catch the Tooth Fairy, so he was quick to wake up when he heard all the noise. He hadn't expected everyone,_

_"Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny...Sandman...the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" He shined his light on the group, a large rabbit (bigger than he'd expected), an even larger white bearded man, a short and stout guy with wild hair, and finally the fairy (who looked more like a hummingbird, but she was mesmerizing nonetheless.)_

_He stared at them in amazement. He knew they were real._

_"Surprise!" the colorful fairy said, smiling, "we came!"_

_He just continued to stare. His entire childhood he had been told about these amazing creatures, and they were all here!_

_"Most of us," the Easter Bunny said, breaking the silence with his (surprisingly) Australian accent. He was looking at an empty space between the Tooth Fairy and Santa._

_Who was he talking to? Was someone not there? Was someone missing?_

_The Tooth Fairy spoke next, "Shhh! You guys, he's still awake!"_

_"Right! Sandy, knock 'im out!" The bunny said, looking down at the small golden man, who in return pounded his fist into his hand._

_There was a silent pause._

_"With the dream sand, ya gumbie!" clarified the Pooka. The Sandman gave a look like 'oh, yes of course.'_

_And that's when Abbey came in._

Jamie laughed at it now. A large, fierce looking creature like the Easter Bunny (well, this outback adventurer type anyway) was scared of his skinny, much smaller greyhound. Then again, greyhounds did hunt rabbits, but Jamie still found this funny.

He continued to lay there, reliving this memory. Jamie's friends are certain it was just a dream. Jamie knew otherwise.

A quick decision had Jamie sitting on his bed, face to face with his stuffed toy bunny. He needed to have a conference.

"Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen," the boy paused, as if waiting for consent from the toy. "If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now."

He waited, waited for the proof. He stared intently at the toy. Nothing.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now."

Still Nothing. Jamie picked up his stuffed toy and looked it right in the eye.

"You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything."

A pause.

"Anything at all."

Again, Jamie received no reply.

"I knew it," he sighed. He shouldn't have been so stupid. He let the toy rabbit fall to the floor.

Suddenly, he heard a crash.

A car? The roads were still icy. No, something wasn't right. It didn't sound like a car crash; the sound was more like just metal skidding on asphalt, like when he goes sledding. Jamie got up from his bed and ran to the window, opening it to the cold night air. If it was a car crash, wouldn't there be people? And lights? There was nothing.

Then he heard someone shout. A man, maybe checking to see if the driver is alright? Maybe, but something about this voice was familiar. Jamie knew that voice, but he couldn't place it.

He listened again for anything else. A few moments passed with nothing, then all of a sudden he heard someone scream. It was a bloodcurdling scream, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Why were no one's lights going on? Surely people had heard the crash, and if that didn't wake them then the scream definitely should have.

Jamie had a thought and looked at his stuffed bunny, now laying on the floor. Something was going on here. Jamie's curiosity got the better of him; he needed to find out what was going on outside. He grabbed his flashlight, threw on his coat, and snuck out into the night.

—

Jack returned to the main room just as Pitch was counting down the few remaining lights on the globe. He stood on the top and snuffed one out just as Jack flew up to join him.

"Make that five," he said, looking up and smiling wickedly at the young spirit. He hopped over to the next light, "Four!" The next light, "Three!" He was getting more and more excited with each step. He leapt again and landed, getting rid of one light with each foot, "Two!" He was practically singing.

Pitch raised his hand and looked over at Jack, still grinning evilly. Jack could see the knowledge of victory clearly on the Nightmare King's face as he snapped, waiting for the last light, the last child, to be gone.

It stayed.

Pitch's smile fell away. He looked at Jack, then at the light, and snapped again. The light stayed shining.

Jack flew over and landed next to the light. He knew that area; he knew that area well. It's where he'd always returned for the last three hundred years. It's where he loved to have the most fun. It also happened to be where he took Jamie for an amazing sled ride, and where Jamie caught him and the Guardians collecting teeth.

"One," Pitch growled.

Jamie.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry this story is moving so slowly! I'm trying as hard as I can to get to the action-y stuff but there's so much I have to think about. The interesting stuff is yet to come so enjoy! :)**

—

Bunny looked up at his friends, who now towered over his small furry frame.

"I—what?" Bunny said, holding his little paws out in front of him. He examined the rest of himself. Everything, including his boomerangs, was gone. He was significantly smaller than he had been, about the size of a regular rabbit. In fact, he was certain that's what he looked like, a regular rabbit. How had that happened?

Tooth knelt down next to him, "Bunny, you're a bunny, like a normal bunny." She looked up at North.

"Yeah, I see that," Bunnymund said, definitely not amused by this. He looked up at North, too, "do you think it's the children?"

North didn't respond right away. He was looking at Bunny with a weird expression, almost relief. "I think so. With no Easter, they do not believe."

"Yeah, well," Bunny said trying to still retain his 'tough-guy' appearance, puffing out his chest and standing as high as his little legs could get him, "why aren't you guys changing?"

Tooth looked at the little rabbit, "we are changing, Bunny. We're getting weaker. I can barely keep myself off of the ground. And my feathers," she added, looking sadly at her plumage.

"And I," North chimed in, "can feel my age. But Bunny, be glad this is what has happened to you." Father Christmas leaned in and lowered his voice, "Man in Moon has reason for not punishing you."

Bunny looked up at the moon. North had a point, something should have happened to Bunny by now, since he broke the most important rule of being a Guardian. If the Man in the Moon has a reason for keeping him around, then he was needed, even if it was in fluffy, non-intimidating form.

A clinking sound brought Bunny back, the sound of metal hitting asphalt. It was a little ways off, too far for the others to hear, but close enough for his ears to prick up, alert.

"What is it, Bunny?" Tooth whispered, looking to where his ears were facing.

Bunny just shushed her, trying to focus in on where the noise came from. He was about to write it off as nothing important, but then he heard a faint squeak.

He took off, not even bothering to say what he'd heard. It was an urgent, distressed noise, so he knew he needed to find its source fast. Bunny dashed down the road and turned down another street. He was passing by a snowy field when he saw something flash in the corner of his eye. Then he heard the squeak again, much weaker this time.

He went over to the edge of the snowy field and found one of Tooth's tiny fairies, the one that Jack had named Baby Tooth, the one he had traded with Pitch. On the street next to her was a golden tooth box, Jack's tooth box.

"Oh, ya lil thing," Bunny said, picking up the small fairy in his paws. He examined the shivering creature, and the only injuries he found on her were her bent wings, most likely from impact into the snow.

Tooth came stumbling up behind Bunny and gasped, "Baby Tooth! I thought you were gone!" She took her baby from Bunny and held her close.

North joined the pair, picking up the tooth box on the floor. "Jack's teeth," he whispered, looking at Baby Tooth, who was happily with her mama, "Tooth, why is Baby Tooth here with teeth?"

Baby Tooth took the liberty of explaining the story.

"I don't understand. Jack originally traded you for his teeth," Tooth said, confused, "why would he give both of you up?"

"He probably already saw his memories," Bunny said. Even though he wanted to apologize for losing control and hurting Jack, it didn't change what the winter spirit had done to ruin Easter.

Baby Tooth squeaked indignantly, shaking her head.

Bunny was confused now, "but I thought—"

Baby Tooth stood up in Tooth's hand and started shaking her little fist, twittering angrily. Jack had saved her twice now, and nobody understood that he didn't exchange her for his memories, but that Pitch had manipulated everything. She wished she could get right in the rabbit's face, but with her wings in their current state, she wouldn't be flying for a while.

"She has point," North piped up. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, "something is wrong here, and I think Pitch is main problem."

Baby Tooth squeaked in agreement.

"Well—," Bunny started, before he was interrupted by a small gasp. Everyone turned around to find a little boy staring at them in awe.

His wide eyes moved over everyone, then finally landed on Bunnymund, "Easter Bunny?"

Bunny hopped up to the kid and stood tall, though he only reached to the kid's waist, "THE Easter Bunny, mate."

"He can see us?" Tooth gasped, looking at North in complete shock. Though they hadn't said anything, she knew they both were sure all of the lights had gone out.

North returned the surprised look, then proceeded to reach into his coat and the out a small sphere, about the size of one of his snowglobes. He examined it, turning it over in his hands until his face lit up, literally. There was one lone light shining. North looked from the globe to Tooth to the boy.

"The last light," he whispered incredulously.

—

Jack couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Jamie's light still glowing bright. He had to hand it to the kid. He realized he was smiling just as Pitch did,

"What, Frost?" Pitch asked, walking slowly towards the winter spirit, "Do you know that last infernal child who still believes?"

Jack wiped the grin off his face. "I know the area," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Pitch looked at Jack, completely unconvinced. The way the teen had just been looking at the globe had the Nightmare King certain that there was more of a connection here. He'd need to watch this one to make sure the boy's alliances were straight. He nodded and smiled, "great, then you can lead the way."

Jack hesitated, then nodded and took off into the air.

This hesitation was all Pitch needed.

**I will be updating about once a week now that school is starting up again. I'm going to try and make it on Fridays :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is short and rushed and awful, but with finals and ACT Testing and formal I had no time to write this week. So this is what I managed to pull together. I hope it's alright and will leave you satisfied yet full of suspense. Enjoy! :)**

—

Jack was zoning out once again as he and Pitch headed to face the Guardians. It struck Jack as odd that Pitch didn't want to just use the shadows to get there, considering it was much faster, but he went along with it. They were making good time anyway.

When Jack shot out of the open roof of Santoff Clausen, he hadn't expected Pitch to be right on his tail. He figured the Nightmare King's powers must be stronger now than they have been in a while because Pitch had no trouble keeping up with the young spirit, mounted on top of his nightmare sand steed.

If he wasn't mistaken, Pitch hadn't held any real power since the dark ages, long before Jack's time. The winter spirit knew what it was like to be alone, that's all he's ever been, but to be alone _and_ powerless? He couldn't imagine what that felt like, which made Jack wonder what Pitch must be feeling.

—

Pitch had never felt more alive. Now that that blasted Sandman was gone and the Guardians were weak and torn apart, he knew he would have no trouble turning the world into a dark and beautiful nightmare. However, one thing still stood in his way.

_Jack_.

Pitch noticed that knowing grin the was spread wide across Jack's face as he stared at that last light. He saw a glimmer in Jack's eyes that he knew meant a special connection.

Originally Pitch was genuine on his offer to share the world with Jack. He would have loved a young apprentice to help in his quest to keep the people of the world under his control and keep them afraid. After all, what goes better together than cold and dark?

But no, that ship had sailed right when Pitch saw the way Jack took to the light. Pitch knew better than to put his full trust into this boy. He would need a way to keep the spirit of winter on his side.

He would need a way to keep him controlled.

—

Jamie couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare at the figures before him. The magical beings that he had always believed in, the ones that he knew he saw the other night in his room but his friends were sure it was just a dream. Jamie knew better, though, he knew they were real. They were just like they were that night.

Well, except for the Easter Bunny.

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked, looking down at the small furry creature in front of him. "You were so huge and cool!"

The bunny took offense to that.

"Bunny," the Tooth fairy said soothingly, "at least there's still someone who sees us."

Bunny scoffed, "yeah, _now_ he sees me," he turned to Jami. And point a paw accusingly, "I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

Jamie was going to answer. He was going to say how he had almost lost faith in all of them. But before he could the are grew colder and thunder boomed as lightning streaked across the sky.

The Guardians turned suddenly and saw Pitch, completely enveloped in dark clouds, staring down at them from atop a writhing mass of his nightmare sand.

And with him, was Jack.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for another barf-y chapter but I just completed my finals! So my posting schedule/chapters should be better :) Also just a quick thing for the future- the content in my chapters tends to skip around so that times over lap. I hope it doesn't get confusing, but that's how the next few chapters will be. Anyway enjoy! :)**

—

Jack was trying to keep his cool, so to speak. He knew this confrontation would be the hardest part, but it was necessary if he was to get his plan in motion. However, as he looked down at his former friends, seeing their eyes staring incredulously and desperately back at him, it made it near impossible to maintain his composure.

"Let's end this, shall we?" Pitch's voice echoed through the night.

_End this._ Jack knew what that meant. He knew Pitch was not just planning to send the world spiraling into an endless nightmare, but he meant to take the Guardians with it. Even though Jack had only been in their company for a few days, they were the closest thing to a family that he could remember.

And Pitch was going to kill them, and he was not going to be merciful.

Jack had to do something, fast.

—

Pitch was absolutely beaming. He felt the energy thrumming in his veins. Power was coursing through him as his nightmare sand churned beneath his feet. His Nightmares were anxious to charge; it took all of his self-control to keep them at bay. He was ready for this,

"Let's end this, shall we?" he called down to the Guardians below. As the words left his mouth, Pitch felt the temperature drop around him, knowing full well it was Jack's doing. He knew the boy's emotions had a direct effect on his environment. The Nightmare King's words had stirred a reaction in the young spirit. Pitch knew then that Jack was indeed up to something.

But then again, so was he.

—

None of the Guardians knew which figure to turn their attention to. Eventually all eyes settled on Jack.

"Oh, Jack," Tooth gasped, her voice barely a whisper, covering her mouth with her hands. She was always fond of the winter spirit. He was nice and gentle, despite what Bunny thinks, and she had to admit he was adorable, with his perfectly white teeth. All of this made it so hard to see him up there with the enemy. "I can't believe he'd join Pitch."

North put his hand on Tooth's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "we must stay strong, Tooth. The Bogeyman won't win." He turned to Bunnymund, "take the child away from here. I will try to talk with Jack." Father Christmas turned back to face Pitch's dark figure.

_The Bogeyman? Jack?_ Jamie furrowed his brow and looked up at the dark figure shrouded by a mass of deep black sand in the sky above him. That had to be the Bogeyman, no doubt, but he was up there by himself.

"Wait," he asked, looking from one Guardian to another, "Who's Jack?"

Jamie thought quickly about every magical being from his mystery books named 'Jack', and none came to mind. He thought harder, remembering everything he had seen or heard, from books, magazines, TV, everything. Then he heard his mother's voice, a warning to him about the cold and the need to wear his hat. She had always said it was just an expression, but could it be?

"Jack Frost?"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short! School has been much harder on me than I anticipated. Plus, with my style of writing, the short staccato like chapters work best for my story-telling. I know how annoying it must be, and I apologize. I hope you enjoy this and don't hate me too much**.

—

Jamie had said Jack's name.

Bunny couldn't believe it. The winter spirit had waited for so long for a child to say his name, and he wasn't even there to hear it. So much ran through the Pookah's mind his thoughts were all a blur.

After the words left Jamie's mouth there was a moment of pure silence, nobody dared to speak or move or breathe. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning tore through the sky.

North whirled around, eyes wide with surprise, "what did you say?"

Jamie hesitated, thinking he was in trouble, "umm, Jack Frost? You're talking about Jack Frost, right? He's one of you guys, isn't he?"

The three Guardians stayed silent again, not knowing what to do. Did Jamie believe in Jack? Could he see Jack? Did the Guardians have a chance to get Jack back on their side?

All those questions were answered when a blood curdling scream tore through the night, causing the group, including Jamie, to turn and witness the scene that unfolded before them.

—

Pitch knew it was a matter of time before Jack made his move. The air was getting colder and colder, and soon enough light snow began to fall. Pitch was certain the winter spirit was anxious and ready to strike.

However Pitch wanted to enjoy the show down below. The three Guardians were on the street looking up at the pair in shock, disbelief, and maybe even—though Pitch might have been getting ahead of himself—fear. And even from this distance, he could see how frail they all looked. The blasted Easter Bunny, who had always been a valiant warrior, was now no more than an actually rabbit. A harmless rabbit! Oh how Pitch _loved_ this.

Then he turned his attention to the child.

How innocent he looked, so pure and free, but oh how that was going to change. He was the last light, the last little boy to believe. How fun it will be to break him down! To watch him quiver as fear and darkness tore through his helpless body. To watch him fall as the world around him fell, too.

A sharp cold breeze stung Pitch's face, taking him out of his fantasy. It was time, if he waited any longer he would lose his chance.

He spoke to Jack, simultaneously sending a tendril of nightmare sand creeping along, slowly wrapping around the bottom of Jack's staff,

"Are you ready, Jack?" He asked, projecting his words with a soothing and innocent tone, "are you ready to be believed in?" Thunder boomed and lightning cracked loudly, lighting up the sky around them.

But Jack was zoned out, staring down at his former allies below who were talking amongst each other. The group was too far to make out what they were saying, but they were also too far to see what Pitch was up to. Now was the perfect time. Pitch crossed his hands behind his back, preparing to strike.

Finally, the Spirit of Winter shook off his trance,

"I've been waiting for three hundred years," he said in a monotonous voice.

At that moment the tendril ripped Jack's staff out of his hand.

_Then you'll have to wait a little longer_, Pitch thought as he plunged the Nightmare sand dagger into the white-haired boy's back.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Surprise! I've decided I'm going to go back to posting the new chapters right when I finish them. I've been working on this since Friday night and look how long it is! I'm really proud of this one. Enjoy and thank you for your support I love reading the reviews!**

—

Pain. It was the last thing Jack remembered.

Before that he was contemplating how to start his plan. He could surprise Pitch with a swipe of his staff. And while Pitch was still in shock from the attack, he could freeze Pitch's Nightmare sand. That would render Pitch helpless for just enough time for Jack to finish the job. But freezing all of the sand that swirled and churned around them would take a lot of power. Jack would have to muster up all of the strength he had, and even then it might only give him a few seconds window of time. He'd have to be quick.

Jack realized then that Pitch was speaking to him,

"Are you ready, Jack? Are you ready to be believed in?"

_Yes_. Jack thought. _But not the way you have planned. If I'm going to be believed in, it won't be through the torment and suffering of children. I don't want them to fear me. I'm doing it by my own terms._

"I've been waiting for three hundred years," Jack said aloud. He had been waiting, waiting maybe for one day one of his snowballs to hit a kid and instead of immediately going off and playing with their friends, the child throws one back.

That was all Jack had wanted. He didn't just want to be the bringer of the snow days, but to be involved. Sure he would continue the snowball fights and amazing sled rides for the children, but even then that's all he could do. He knew he was never really included in the fun.

That was always the worst part. Having these children smiling and laughing with each other while unintentionally ignoring the one person who could offer them these fun memories.

_Memories_. He gave these children memories.

And so did the Guardians. Children would always remember Christmas mornings. They'd always remember the Easter egg hunts and the money under their pillow and the sweet dreams. They'd always keep the most important moments of being a kid, the memories, with them.

That also must be why Tooth collected the teeth. Not only was she protecting the memories of childhood, but she was protecting the memories of the Guardians. So if kids remember the fun times of childhood and they think of snowball fights and sled rides,

_Did that make Jack a Guardian?_

Jack's mind was spinning at the realization, and that was when he felt the dagger sink into his back.

The pain was excruciating. It was more painful than anything Jack could fathom. The burning pain was focused in one spot on his back, right where it went in. Then it slowly began spreading, sending its roots out in all directions. They began coiling around his body, almost like he was being wrapped in white-hot iron.

Finally the pain reached Jack's chest, squeezing his lungs. It was almost like the feeling of drowning, except it felt more like he was sinking into a volcano.

Jack could feel himself blacking out. The burning became unbearable as a scream was torn from his throat. The last thing Jack remembered was looking up at Pitch, who was smiling wickedly back at him.

"Now the fun begins," Pitch whispered.

The pain washed over Jack completely. The world sank away around him, the night fading totally into darkness, and then he was gone.

—

Jack fell to his knees. Pitch's maniacal laughter rang out as a symphony of thunder and an array of lightning joined him. He watched contently as Jack collapsed, completely unconscious and completely defenseless. Then, with a dispassionate wave of his hand, Pitch separated the Nightmare sand from underneath Jack, sending the lifeless winter spirit in a tumbling free fall towards the hard ground below.

The Guardians watched in horror as their young companion fell to the earth. They all cried out, helpless to reach him before his unconscious body slammed into the pavement with a sickening crack.

North took off, rather shakily, towards Jack. "Protect the boy," he called back, pointing one of his drawn swords at Jamie.

"But—," Bunny protested, hopping after North, but the Russian cut him off,

"No, Bunny!"

This made the Pooka stop. North had never sounded so forceful before, nor so emotional. Even in other times of crisis North had always maintained a solid composure, but Bunny could hear him breaking.

He hesitated a moment longer. More thunder sounded and lightning flashed in the sky, the wind now starting to blow as the storm raged on. Then Tooth spoke up behind him,

"Bunny, come on. We need to get Jamie out of here."

He heard it in her voice, too. His friends were losing it, meaning he had to keep it together, for them and for Jack.

Suddenly Jamie piped up, "no, I can help! I wanna help!" He looked from the Tooth Fairy to the Easter Bunny, his eyes pleading yet determined. The gusts grew stronger.

"And how's a kid like you s'pose to help?" Bunny asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he did. It was an honest question, plus he had to yell to be heard over the wind that had suddenly picked up. "You may be the last light, but—"

Jamie stood up taller, though he was already taller than Bunny without needing to, and puffed out his chest, "I don't know why you guys keep calling me the last light, but it must be important. And that means I'm important. Plus," he added nodding in the direction of Jack's body, "I can see him. Before I couldn't, but after I said 'Jack Frost' there he is. And you guys acted like it was a big deal, so it must be! I know I'm suppose to help somehow."

Bunny and Tooth just stood there in stunned silence, surprised at what this little kid could figure out, and also surprised at his willingness and courage. And with Sandy gone and Jack unconscious and possibly dead, and their powers practically nonexistent, they were in trouble. None of the Guardians ever liked to admit it, but right now they needed help.

The wind was unbearably strong now, and before Bunny and Tooth could respond, North gave a surprised shout. Jamie, Bunny, and Tooth looked over to where he was and were surprised to see Jack, most definitely alive and well, floating in the middle of a Nightmare sand tornado, a wickedly evil smile stretched across his face.

—

The look in Jack's eyes as he faded into unconsciousness made Pitch want to giggle like a school girl. It was a look of pure terror, pure fear, and when Jack finally passed out the Nightmare King couldn't help but be disappointed.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _at least now all of the pieces are in place._ Pitch waved his hand, calling his Nightmare sand to disperse under Jack's body. A hole opened up and the young boy was sent falling toward the ground. Pitch knew he would be okay though. Any injuries obtained in this state would just make his hold on the winter spirit that much stronger.

Pitch watched the lifeless body slam into the ground. _Perfect_.

Sending a tendril of sand snaking down towards the body, Pitch watched the Guardians, amused by their reactions. Oh look, he thought, Santa coming to save the day.

He continued to watch as the Russian tried to send his comrades away with the little boy. They stood there as North rushed off to try and help poor unconscious Jack.

Pitch sent down more sand, slowly spiraling downwards to the white-haired boy. The sand reached him just as North did. It surrounded Jack in a thin blanket, then slowly began forming a sort of tornado from his waist down. Jack slowly began to rise into the air, still not awake. Yet.

"Time to wake up," Pitch whispered aloud in a sweet yet menacing tone.

Jack's eyes opened abruptly, a devilish grin slowly spreading across his face.

_Oh yes. Let the fun begin._


End file.
